User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures Not Hoping 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2' To Be Nominated For Oscar For "Best Picture"
='About all of the film in the "Jane Hoop Elementary" franchise has received nine Academy Awards nomination, none of them have won them, which would be a reason why Paramount no longer care about the franchise's support for the Oscars especially no nomination for "Best Picture".'= Paramount Pictures feels like that the Academy Awards has putten the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise into the dump. It no longer cares about the support of the films starting off with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 running to be nominated for "Best Picture". The question is will the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise ever get nominated for "Best Picture". Most Academy says no to that statement, and Paramount is not fighting back because many films being nominated for an Oscar could be "tricky". The Academy voters seems to care for most films released in 2011 to be the best films they've seen in years, and recently don't care about the fact that Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, the final installment in the franchise, to get nominated for an Oscar. Even no more than eight Hoop films in the franchise are not nominated for "Best Picture", but were shortlisted instead. Over all of the films have been nominated by the Oscars nine times, there are no wins which is a reason why Paramount is disappointed with the fact that audiences voter the Hoop films for the Oscars, and suddenly they don't even care about it anymore. The Oscars are treaing the films including Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 like dirt. The Final Rush - Part 2 were praised well by audiences raking it as one of the best reviewed films of the year earning 95 percent out of 100 percent, according to Rotten Tomatoes. It even broke box office records. It debut $40.2 million in midnight screenings, the largest debut ever for a midnight premiere. It's previous record is held by The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ($30 million) in 2010 as well as $1.8 million in IMAX surprising Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 ($1.4 million) in 2010. It also grossed $91 million in its day of the film's release, which was the largest opening day gross in history, finally edging out The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($72.7 million) in 2009. For a total of $168.1 million in its opening weekend, it set a record as the biggest opening weekend in history. It also finally beaten another huge hit The Dark Knight ($158.4 million) in 2008. In worldwide, it conjures $455.1 million, the largest worldwide opening ever taking over Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ($394 million) in 2009 and foreign gross of $289 million in 55 foreign markets, also broke a record as largest foreign debut in history previously held to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides ($260.4 million). It ended with a total of $379.1 million in United States, ranking it 13th largest grossing film in history. With a worldwide total of $1,324.1 million, it ranked fourth largest grossing film in history. Even though it was one of the most popular performing 2011 films at the box office, the studio may also be another reason why the Academy don't nominated blockbuster films. At Last year's Academy Award, The King's Speech took home the award for "Best Picture", while The Hurt Locker disappoints expectations for Avatar wanting to win "Best Picture" believing to James Cameron that he is wanting to be let again king of the world. Avatar is the largest grossing film in history earning $760 million in United Staes, and $2.8 billion worldwide, followed by Titanic to $600 million in US, and $1.8 billion worldwide, and finally Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 to $381 million in US, and $1.3 billion worldwide. Paramount is not comparing its competion against The Lord of the Rings franchise winning an Academy Awards as Warner Bros. expect Harry Potter to take home some gold. Category:Blog posts